


Letter to my Angel

by Tinq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, poem, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinq/pseuds/Tinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel,</p><p>I am sorry I left things the way I did, and I'm sorry that I ever turned my back on you. This is for every day I spent without you - please, come home to me.</p><p>Your Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not post on this account anymore and I'm sorry for that. This is dedicated to my angelface, who I can't be sure will ever read this but if you do, know that I think of you every day. I am sorry.
> 
> This will be my final posting to this account, as I don't write anymore.

Four years,  
Or something like that,  
I loved your big green eyes,  
I read you just like a map,

Your wings were white,  
And your hair like cinnamon,  
Wish I could climb inside your soul,  
And just go swimming,

Four years since the first touch,  
Nearly two since the last,  
Your grace was too much for me,  
And I know it's all in the past,

Your an angel, you've no number,  
But I had to find a way,  
I'm gonna try and pass this note to Cas,  
But if not, here's what I have to say,

There are no lame excuses,  
For the life that I'd made,  
The truth is I was terrified,  
Living in a facade,

I'd become some kind of monster,  
I was black where you were white,  
And though you always knew just what to say,  
It never felt right,

Dear Gabriel, please hear me out,  
I just want to dance with you,  
To Twist and Shout,

I miss your wings embrace,  
Your beautiful face,  
Your graceful words,  
You were the only place,  
I felt like home,

Its been two years,  
Since I let go,  
Ask Dean,  
Oh god he really knows,

I stood on the side of a highway,  
And I prayed and I prayed for you,  
I had two steps on the pavement,  
As the cars flew by I thought of you,

It wasnt beautifully tragic,  
It was your power not some magic,  
Falling in love with an angel was kind of hard,  
My heart has become a million shards, 

All because I had fallen in love with you.

I can't find a way to you,  
Though it feels I've looked from right here to the moon,  
I pray and I pray, maybe you do too,  
But it feels I've turned completely blue, 

I've asked around abandoned towns,  
And maybe you were one of them,  
But when I come home to this empty room,  
I can't do anything, though I can,

To say it straight,  
I miss your angel face,  
Your cinnamon hair,  
And our angelic embrace,

Read these words,  
And know I never wanted to flee,  
Please, my sweet Gabriel -  
Just come back to me.


End file.
